honourboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Senshi Tenma
Appearance Senshi has a muscular build of average height. He has dark blue spiked hair and has a three scars across the left cheek from an early incident. He also has unusually coloured crimson eyes. On his left shoulder he also carries a seal to seal his psychopathic personality as well as to seal an enormous amount of power. He wears a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off, with an crimson undershirt underneath. He also wears a neck scarf that can be also used as a half mask. The trousers are a standard black ninja type and the shoes worn are closed top zoori. On his forehead he wears the Yasuragi Unit headband Personality Senshi is a quiet individual who has a friendly, easygoing personality. However in battle, this personality changes to a fierce, sadistic personality with little mercy to his opponents. Senshi also has a sense of humour and at times, a short temper. Also he gets embarassed easily when a girl makes a suggestive move on him. In his unsealed form his sadistic personality is initensified and goes into a frenzy, lashing out at anything or anyone. He also has a softer side and a natural tendancy to protect people. He is also very determined and always refuses to give up even if the odds are against him. He can be very self sacrificial, putting his life on the line to protect others. Abilities Being a ninja he is well trained in espionage and assissination techniques. He also has a high level of hand to hand, lightning based techinques combined with a high amount of speed. Lightning Chi: Senshi also has a natural affininty for lightning based techniques and can mix them with his Kusarigama attacks and hand to hand. *'Hebi Shokka': Senshi punches his opponent, then shocks his opponent with a serpent shaped bolt of lightning. *'Ookami Houkou: '''Senshi's main projectile attack due to the fact that wolves are his clans symbol, Senshi gathers lightning into his hand and launches it at the oponent. *'Sasori Ken:' Senshi gathers lightning into his Kusarigama and using momentum from continuous somersaults drives the blade into the oponent causing a large shock to the opponent. *'Fukahire: Senshi gather lightning into his Kusarigama then slices the ground creating a vertical lightning wave resembling a sharks fin *'Kumo Wana: '''One of Senshi's favourite physical attacks he uses a lower leg sweep to trip the opponent over then while they are still in the air uses a 360\720 spin kick to drive the opponent to the floor. *'Lycan Buster: 'Senshis most powerful physical attack sending the opponent into the air with a high thrust kick senshi jumps over the opponent linking his legs with their arms as he passes behind them then by using multiple flips to ad momentum he drives the opponents head and upper back into the floor in a piledriver like fashion *'Raijins Gekido: '''Senshi's ultimate attack , by compressing his lightning chi into a small ball and then expanding it quickly, creates an explosion capable of massive destruction, the downside to this attack is it has a 80% chance of killing the user '''Advanced Kusarigamajutsu Expert: '''Senshi's main weapon is a chained kusarigama with a weight on one end. Senshi's fighting style can be described as precise with little error for mistakes. Because of the chain's distance, Senshi can fight effectively at a range or in close proximity. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Senshi's hand to hand combat skills are well trained and as such he is very dangerous, even unarmed. He usually mixes his hand to hand with his kusarigama attacks. He can use his hand to hand to augment his lightning ablities. His speed combined with this makes Senshi a formidable opponent. High Speed Expert: '''Senshi's greatest skill however, is his speed. He can attack a small crowd of bandits and incapacitate them in a matter of a few seconds. His speed is so great that he can shoot an arrow at a high speed and then be able to outrun the arrow. '''Enchanced Strength: '''Senshi has stregnth equal to the peak of human boundaries in his normal form. However, when in Crimson Demon Mode his sterength mulitples tenfold. '''Enhanced Durability: '''His durability is slightly higher than an average person since he was trained in hand to hand combat. '''Animal Instincts: '''He has keen tracking abilites and a good sense of smell. He can also co-orperate well with wild animals. '''Enenra mode: Senshi's family was destroyed by a group of Enenra wraiths but Senshi was merged with one of th wraiths, in times of great negative emotions the Enenra can take over Senshi's body granting increased abilities but also turning Senshi into a psychopath with a thirst for blood either enemy or ally 'Trivia' *Senshi Tenma translates as Warrior Demon *The Lycan buster is similar to a sunset flip powerbomb in wrestling